


A Substitution for Your Name Will Never Be Enough（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Self-Mutilation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当然Wade的手腕上有一个名字。不论它是否清晰，好吧，这只是他用他的刀将名字刻在手腕上的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Substitution for Your Name Will Never Be Enough（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Substitution for Your Name Will Never Be Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675707) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



伤疤将他手腕上名字那一块的皮肤搞得一塌糊涂，再也看不清楚了，但是从前那个名字确实写在哪儿，而现在可见的只有扭曲的黑色划痕，Wade也不记得那个名字了；它成了他记忆里的另一个无底洞。

所以每一次他新爱上一个人，他就想象这个名字是他们的。他会用永久性的马克笔胡乱的写在他的手腕上，几乎压碎笔头，在他陷得更深的时候将它们刻在伤疤上。有时候他也将名字放在其他地方，就像小女孩儿那样在笔记本的封面上画个爱心，在里面写上名字的缩写；他会在他的手臂、胸膛和腿上做同样的事，还有一次他试着在背上，规模很大，但是尽管他扯掉了手臂拿到背后，他也不能正确的写出来。也许他应该扯掉他的常用的那只手。

但是之后他遇到了Spidey，真的他从没如此疯狂的爱上某人过，然后他发现他自己将SM刻在了他的皮肤上，并且涂鸦了满墙。好吧他甚至去买了个速写本，涂满了SM/DP的同人图（在网上有成吨的点击量谢谢你们）。他窃听了Spidey想知道他的真名，不是因为这意味着他手腕上的某样东西，只是因为他想要知道这个人的一切。

一个星期后，在他不断的乞求下，Spidey提出了一个游戏：“一晚上猜一次，如果你猜中了我的名字，我就摘下我的面具。”Wade第一次猜的是Rumplestilzchen*，没有得到一只脱了面具的Spidey，但是确实得来了他的一个笑，就和书里一样好。

每天的每个猜测都只是取得了他的一个浅浅的轻笑和摇头。第52天，屋顶上寒意凛凛，吃着巡逻后的墨西哥菜，他猜道‘Peter，Spidey突然僵住了。令Wade惊讶的是，他突然摘掉了他的面具。

“Peter Parker，”太漂亮到无法用言语来形容的男孩介绍道。

Wade摘下了他的面具（不是在Spidey旁边的第一次了），介绍道（有点惊叹着）“Wade Wilson。”

Spidey迟疑的说。“我……之前从来没有听你说过你的姓。”他现在看起来有点坐立不安。这很奇怪。

“对，都是一样的首字母。‘Wade Wiinston Wilson’。你的中间名也是‘P’开头的吗？”

Peter只是奇怪的盯着他。“不是……”他缓缓的说着。“Benjamin。”他继续奇怪的盯着他。

“哥脸上粘了墨西哥卷吗？”Wade问，用带着手套的手用力擦了擦脸。要不是Spidey已经说过他不在意，他肯定会潜意识的想到他的伤疤。

“不，我只是……你全身都是伤疤，对吗？”他突然问道。这有点不同寻常。因为跳跃性的话题通常存在于Wade的对话中。

“你在哥穿着我的生日快乐装的时候见过哥，都多少次了？哥知道你说你不介意但是多少还是会有一点，不是吗？”

“我只是从来没看见过你的手腕。我经常在想我的灵魂伴侣会是谁。”

“你和哥都是，Petey。”Wade说着脱下了手套，卷起袖子。他今天早上确实刻下的‘Spidey’已经消失了，划上去的马克笔的痕迹也差不多都擦掉了，潦草的涂鸦只留下一些线条和弄花了的痕迹。他们甚至都看不出来，因为那块皮肤经常愈合，伤疤也经常移动，所以甚至一块皮肤都不能两次在同一个位置。（好吧，可能会，他只是记不起来了）。

Petey看起来看到他的手腕后明显的震惊了，如此震惊以至于Wade想要立刻掩盖住。Spidey的手飞快的伸向前去，钢铁一般的手指环上了他的手腕。在他告诫Spidey他真的不需要惊讶之前——抓住了雇佣兵，Peter卷起了抓住他手腕的那条手臂的袖子，转动着Wade的手臂直到他自己的手腕直立起来。

在那儿，在他的手腕上，真的，从他的手肘内侧直到他的手腕，都烙刻着瘦体的，银色WADE WINSTON WILSON的疤痕。甚至在Peter开始说话的时候Wade都不能停止紧盯着。

“如果你的手腕上的名字是‘Peter Benjamin Parker’感觉怎么样？”Spidey轻声问道。

“我为你感到难过，和我困在一起，”Wade脱口而出。因为他是如此的爱着Spider-Man，如此爱着他们在一起度过的每一分钟，他知道他是一个糟糕的、可怕的、差劲的、非常恶劣的家伙，一个对Spidey的玷污。更不用提不是像Spidey这样的人应得的。

“如果我完全不为你的名字在我的手腕上感到难过呢？”

Petey的声音依旧轻柔，当Wade最终从那一长串难以置信的伤疤上移开视线时（说真的，命运究竟是一个怎样的混蛋才会把他的名字放这么大在这个可怜的孩子的手腕上？），Spidey的眼睛湿润了。

“哦天哪，看，这就是哥不希望哥的灵魂伴侣找到哥的原因。谁在发现哥是他们的灵魂伴侣后不会哭呢？哥会哭，哥会——该死的baby boy放手吧。在你放开我该死的手腕之前哥他妈的离不开你。”

但是他没有放他开他，Wade突然俯向前去，对上Peter的嘴唇。这挺尴尬的，因为他们的牙齿撞在了一起，泪水从Peter紧闭的眼睛里挤了出来，而Wade的眼睛睁大了，而这真的太短了。

“这是故意的？”Wade退后的时候问着。好吧，身体上的。取而代之的是他的脑袋里开了个party，一大堆的尖叫、和花痴。Peter给了他一个平静的表情。

“你为什么这么想。”

“好吧，哥只是想在哥做这之前确定一下。”

然后他及时将Peter从围栏上拉到了房顶。这个吻真的更疼了，可能还会有对砰碎了颗牙和扭伤了手腕的抱怨，但是Wade太忙于融化在一起的第三个、第四个和第五个吻，真的变得数也数不清了。

**Author's Note:**

> *《名字古怪的小矮人儿》（德语：Rumpelstilzchen，音译龙佩尔施迪尔钦），又译《侏儒妖》，是格林兄弟收集的一则童话，由格林兄弟最先收录于1812年的首版《儿童与家庭故事集》之中，其后又历经数次修订，於1857年出版最终版本。
> 
> 一名磨坊主对国王撒谎，说自己的女儿可以将麦稭纺成金子。国王召见了女孩，把她关进了一个放著麦稭和纺车的房间裏，要求她在翌日清晨前把麦稭纺成金子，否则就要被处死。正当她感到走投无路时，一个小矮人走了进来，以女孩的项链为条件帮她把麦稭变成了金子。第二夜，小矮人又帮助了女孩，并得到了女孩的戒指。到了第三个夜晚，女孩再没有东西可以用来报答小矮人，小矮人便要求女孩把她生下的第一个孩子送给他。  
> 国王觉得女孩很不一般，和她结了婚。当王后生下第一个孩子之後，小矮人来到她跟前，说：「请把答应的东西交给我吧。」王后很吃惊，对小矮人说假若能让她把孩子留下，她愿把自己所有的财富都送给他。小矮人拒绝了，不过做出让步，说只要王后能在三天内猜出他的名字，他就不再索要孩子。一开始，王后总猜不对，不过在最後一个夜晚，她的使者发现了小矮人藏在山中的小房子，并听见小矮人围著篝火边跳边唱：  
> “今儿个我烤饼，明儿个我酿酒。再过一天王后的孩子就归我所有；没有谁知道我叫龙佩尔施迪尔钦啊哈，真妙喽，真妙喽，真妙喽！”  
> 当小矮人再次来到王后跟前时，王后说对了他的名字，龙佩尔施迪尔钦输掉了筹码。在1812年版格林童话中，龙佩尔施迪尔钦在这之後「气愤地跑走了，再没回来」。


End file.
